Kaasage Tachinai
is an S-rank missing-nin formerly of Sunagakure. He was held up as a member of the Taiken during the Second Shinobi World War for which he was called thanks to his mastery of sealing techniques. He later became known as after his sister's death, being the only known user that remained. Kaasage has had numerous false identities in order to cover his track leading many people to believe that Kaasage isn't his true name. He is the sole leader of the Eien a group of zombified shinobi that serve his every whim when under the influence of his dark-natured chakra. Biography Kaasage Tachinai was born in Sunagakure, the last child of the Tachinai clan. The younger brother of Kenshi Tachinai. They proved themselves in the Ninja Academy as a powerful duo and were even placed within the same Genin team to compliment each other. At the age of twelve, Kaasage and Kenshi lost their parents to the Shukaku when its Jinchuuriki broke down. They were young adults by the time of the Second Shinobi World War and already Jōnin. While they were not heavily involved in any sort of operation during the war, the duo were present in Amegakure to observe the situation. While there they encountered a team of ANBU from the Root Foundation led by Kowareta Mori. With their combined use of the Dark Release they destroyed the ANBU squad, and claimed Kowareta's body so that its unusual appearance, and ability to wield the Wood Release of Hashirama Senju, could be examined by Sunagakure. His skill in Fūinjutsu earned him the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin, becoming the foremost expert in the field for Sunagakure. But at the age of twenty-five, Kaasage began to suffer from heart failure and was thought to be on his last legs when his sister demanded that a heart transplant be performed. She offered her own heart up for the transplantation, dying as a result of having her own heart removed. In the months after Kenshi's death saved his life, Kaasage had become less active as a shinobi. Instead he spent his time delving into the roots of the ninja arts and began experimenting on the populous of Sunagakure in testing the limits of the mortal body. He developed the Summoning: Phantom Resurrection after learning an incomplete version of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection that had been created by the Second Hokage. His first successful use of the technique was on Seishoku Tetsu a friend of Kaasasge's, a ninja of Kumogakure who had been killed in one of the Eight-Tails' rampages. Kaasage was found out by Sunagakure when he stole the body of Kowareta Mori from the Sunagakure morgue. Forced to flee his village, Kaasage was immediately addressed as an S-rank Missing-nin and as a result of his status as an international criminal gained the title of . Kaasage went out of his way to find several individuals that interested him, living and deceased, and bringing them into a collection that became known as the Eien. Sometime afterwards Kaasage purged the village of Tsurimura which became his base of operations. A deep cavern system underneath became home to his experiments while the village above its disguise. He was contacted by the Reinikuitchi who wished to make use of his services. Kaasage agreed, and his first task for the organization was the recruitment of rogue jinchūriki Tenka Nihisaki. This mission was a success, though a long fought battle took place prior to his recruitment of Tenka as he wished to test her control of the Eight-Tails. They both infiltrated villages prior to the Reinikuitchi's offensive on Konohagakure, Kaasage had in fact been able to masquerade as the personal attendant of Chiyoko Warujie, Kage of Otogakure. Personality Kaasage Tachinai's various experimentation on both human and animal, the dead and the living, took place to serve two purposes, most prominent of which was his immense curiosity into the mortal body and how far it could be pushed without destroying itself. He was often viewed as "inhuman" by a large number of people. It was speculated that this was because of the fact that both of his parents died while he was at a relatively young age. Another reason might be that he sees himself as the cause of his sister's death, having suffered from heart failure in his early twenties Kenshi volunteered for a heart transplant, a process which killed her with her heart needing to be removed, as perhaps he wishes to see his sister again. His experimentation on others as previously stated, were to discover how far a body could be pushed, through modification, until it either destroyed itself from within or just ceased to function. However he did not wish to harness such modifications for himself, instead passing them onto others, both willing and unwilling test subjects. While his research ultimately planned to subvert death by completing a perfect form of reincarnation, Kaasage viewed those that sought immortality as pathetic fools lost in a world of vanity. This is because he believes that lives must have an ending and while his reincarnation technique would allow those who have died to return, the ultimate reincarnation technique that he seeks would do this by creating the life again anew instead of letting it live on in the same form for an eternity. He ultimately went against his own principle when he created the Soul Seeking Harmony Technique which essentially granted him immortality by storing his personality and knowledge into an orb that could be transplanted into bodies to use as his own. Above all else, Kaasage cared for only his sister, something that came to an end with her death. However this did not break his mentality in anyway. While he no longer cared for anything with any degree of absolution he moved on with life. Continuing to enjoy the little things and taking admiration in his achievements, inhumane or otherwise. He enjoyed the workings of the world, personally viewing it as a "Mysterious construct filled with creatures that are ultimately tested by random chance" to quote himself. While he never viewed anyone he worked with as friends or long time allies, Kaasage treated them as comrades and companions. Keeping a generally kind and friendly approach to discussions with those at his side. He did not view them as disposable, instead making plans that would result in the lowest amount of casualties. Certain individuals were known to have believed that Kaasage had long lost his purpose in life and his continued pursuit of techniques and experimentation was some misguided attempt to bring back his sister from death. Kaasage showed great interest in those he believed to be capable of influencing the future, however unlike most with such an opinion who usually viewed the opposite of their interests with disdain, Kaasage viewed those that he did not believe capable of influence with just as much interest. For he knew that it was possible that he could be wrong. In such cases he viewed those beings with even more interest as they had broken his expectations. In fact he would regularly go out of his way in an attempt to test the next generation, people he viewed as "the future". As shown during the Chūnin Exams where he attacked the Genin teams with his Eien in order to test the length of their abilities. In order to ensure that his research was not lost and that, if he failed to do so, it was completed Kaasage trained the Sunagakure Jounin, Yuki Kitomuria as his apprentice. He had plans to imbue him with the Dark Release through a transplantation ritual technique, fully trusting him with the task of creating the perfect replication of reincarnation. As a result he assisted the younger Ninja in whatever he required as payment for accepting the training that he put him through. However he was prepared for betrayal in case it ever occured. He had, in fact, placed a seal through the imbued Dark Release that would automatically seal itself from Yuki if he betrayed the trust Kaasage had placed in him. Other contingencies were in place to make sure the betrayal was of minimal loss. Ultimately Kaasage trusted his pupil, but at the same time planned for the unexpected. Paranoia. In addition to his research into reincarnation, Kaasage was interested in Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. So much so that almost every member of his Eien carried their own. In fact if they did not then another skill must have made up for it, or they were not worthy of being used, which hinted at some form of egotism within him. Appearance Kaasage has abnormal eyes, similar to those resurrected by the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, the irides being white while the sclera is black, red hair that hangs down his neck to frame his face; which is mostly hidden beneath the black hood that covers his head, in contrast with his hair, Kaasage's eyebrows appear to be black. Being siblings, Kaasage and Kenshi have a similar appearance buth with subtle differences, alongside the fact that Kaasage's face is more masculine while Kenshi's is feminine. In comparison to his sister, Kaasage's hair colour was slightly brighter and had a softer flow through it; his skin was also a shade more pale. The most distinguishing characteristic on Kaasage's face are the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes; a physical trait that was common among members of the Tachinai clan. Kaasage is generally seeing wearing a dark robe that appears to encapsulate his entire body. Mostly plain and unassuming, it is a plain black in colour, the sleeves reach Kaasage's wrists and a hood extends over his head. It has a v-neck collar which allows a small view of his neck. Around the waist of the robe are three kamas extending off the sides and the front of the robe, dull-gray in colour they flow with the lower part of the robe reaching just before the ankles. Beneath the robe Kaasage wears a simple blue t-shirt with a mesh collar and short sleeves. Around his waist sits a white wrap in similar style to a tunic. His legs are covered by a pair of trousers with a Ninja weapons pouch attached to the left leg. The trousers, very much like the robe are coloured black. For footwear Kaasage wears the standard sandals of shinobi, his a dull grey in colour. Disguise Kaasage Tachinai, or Hector as he prefers, is a man that stands at five foot, one inches tall, with dark skin. His body seems remarkably fragile yet is actually very sturdy. His hands, in particular his fingers, are bony and lengthy and have a very rough touch. His feet are much the same way while his legs and arms only have marginally more fat on them. However his body is fine, his chest and stomach look average and well sustained if a tad underdeveloped. Kaasage has a well groomed red-haired mustache sitting over his upper lip. The bridge between his mouth and nose is left shaved, however the mustache reaches over the upper lip to the side of his mouth. The mustache, like his hair, is very well groomed. His red hair is kept short for the most part, and, despite his constant wearing of a sombrero, Kaasage's hair is perfectly groomed. His sideburns reach quite down his face giving him an "uncultured" look as some have told him. His eyes are also a simple shade of black. Most peculiar would be the two overlapping diamonds that mark his left and right palms. In short, Kaasage's clothing is extremely extravagant, having no short in the amount of decorations that adorns it. Flamboyant in nature Kaasage wears an outfit that crosses between Shinobi-dress and something called a Mariachi. Kaasakge's signature item of dress is his sombrero. The majority of it is coloured black while the rim is decorated by eccentric designs in gold. A red ribbon is wrapped around the head of the hat. Kaasage covers his face with a red face mask that only covers the upper part of his face. Two eye-holes allow him to see while the remainder of the face mask flows behind him like two beautiful ribbons. He wears a very simple white shirt that is tucked into his trousers and buttoned up neatly, over that he wears a deep-red waist coat adorned with golden buttons as well as a black coat that is low cut at the bottom allowing others to see the bottom of his shirt. Six golden buttons rest on the sleeves of the jacket and two red ribbons are tied over the upper arms to give the jacket some flair. Kaasage adorns a red neck-tie which carries with it golden designs of bells. He wears a simple brown belt with a green buckle depicting a serpentine dragon on it. His trousers much like the jacket is black and adorns several buttons going down the side with a row of tassles behind beach button that loops round to the back of the trousers. Much like the rest of the design of the outfit they are also gold. Just below the knees sits a pair of red ribbons tied around the trouser legs and a blue strap pouch holds a single kunai. Kaasage's feet are covered by a pair of white tabis. Abilities A former member of the Four Pillars of the Sand, as well as a member of the powerful Reinikutchi, Kaasage Tachinai is an extremely powerful ninja. His powers, which can be considered on the level of the five Kage, were great enough enough that during his early tenure as an S-rank criminal all of the Five Great Nations were on full alert for him. Even Nagano, one of Sunagakure's greatest shinobi urged caution to any that found him. To this day rumours circulate of Kaasage being really a demon in the form of a human that used his guise to get close to human civilization and then devour them. He was capable of holding his own against Tenka Nihisaki while she was in the Eight-Tails Chakra Mode despite being severely outmatched in both power and strength, in fact despite the danger Tenka imposed, Kaasage found the battle highly enjoyable, going so far as to play with Tenka's previous forms. Even then, when his body began to fail, he expressed regret that he couldn't continue to fight. Even while among the Four Pillars of Sand, Kaasage was the one to originally stand out for his individual abilities. Due to the fact that he has rarely been shown visibly fighting himself, he has only displayed a limited amount of techniques, although it stand to reason that with his ability to absorb almost any Ninjutsu that is launched at him and his efforts to study and examine the extremes of all techniques his array of abilities has likely become larger than that of any other single shinobi. Kaasage has a vast knowledge in all forms of jutsu, even Taijutsu which he admits is not his forte for lack of physical strength. Despite his lacking physical power, Kaasage has shown that he is adept in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu capable of fighting a prolonged defensive battle in either state against a user of the Strong Fist as well as a member of the Land of Iron's Kazemaru Clan. His Chakra reserves were noted to be immensely strong, as was common with members of the Tachinai clan before their decline allowing him to summon all the members of his Eien and use them to their full ability despite the increasingly large amounts of chakra required for even a single being summoned through the Summoning: Phantom Resurrection technique. His personal fighting style is centered around evasion and has proven himself capable of avoiding even some of the quickest techniques in existence. While not packing great physical power, his own endurance was such that he could withstand an attack from users of Chakra Enhanced Strength with only the bare minumum of injury being sustained. Ninjutsu Having an expansive knowledge of many of the jutsu within the world, and the abilities of his Dark Release, Kaasage has a vast arsenal of techniques at his disposal, ranging from simple offensive attacks, which nonetheless become deadly when performed by him, to higher ranking, more complicated techniques. Of the few techniques that he has been shown using is the Lightning Release Shadow Clone, which creates a copy of himself out of lightning-chakra that can attack on his behalf, and serves to act as a surprise weapon as it reverts to its lightning state upon destruction causing further damage. In terms of defensive techniques, Kaasage utilized the Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld which summoned a gigantic swamp that could swallow up even the most gigantic of creatures. He was said to have knowledge of Fūinjutsu on par with the ninja of Uzushiogakure, which he was capable of bringing into combat to disable his opponents abilities to even form chakra thus rendering them useless in battle. His skill in Fūinjutsu was such that he was considered the foremost master within Sunagakure, his rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin having been earned because of it. Kaasage was one of the very small number of people capable of performing Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, which allowed him to revive the dead; the technique was developed but left incomplete by the Second Hokage, Kaasage discovered this technique and after being unable to complete it himself, used it as a base to create his Summoning: Phantom Resurrection which made use of his massive chakra pools and Dark Release in order to produce the results of the Impure World Resurrection. To perform the technique, Kaasage must have the bodies of those he wishes to revive on hand, through which he can then summon their revived bodies by recreating their form with dark-natured chakra as well as a combination of dirt and dust. Although the revived retain their memories and personaliies, their will is removed, putting them under Kaasage's complete control. However this has the dual effect of every movement they make requiring his order to do so. The bodies do not regenerate like those of the Impure World Resurrection, however even if completely destroyed, Kaasage can summon them again as long as their souls remain trapped within the original bodies. Dark Release The Dark Release is the Kekkei Genkai that Kaasage possesses. While it is not the Kekkei Genkai of the Tachinai clan, his sister, Kenshi, ended up with the Kekkei Genkai as well. It was the centrefold of his mastery of Ninjutsu. Through the Dark Release Kekkei Genkai Kaasage is essentially immune to Ninjutsu based attacks. Through the Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Kaasage is capable of stopping any attack thrown against him by absorbing both the Physical and Spiritual energy. This can be used as a weapon in its own right allowing Kaasage to directly absorb the chakra from a person, killing them when their chakra is depleted completely. In addition to allowing him to absorb techniques and chakra Kaasage can use the Inhaling Maw to deconstruct these techniques, if he understand how each individual technique he absorbs is created then he is fully capable of replicating it instantly. Essentially allowing him to use any Ninjutsu technique without training to learn it. He can also simply release the absorbed chakra as a raw blast of burning flames that can incinerate foes. As with all nature releases the dark-natured chakra could be used to form its own techniques, which has become the backbone of Kaasage's repoirtore. His primary dark release techniques are Genjutsu, showing his mastery over another field of the ninja arts, Kaasage infuses his dark-natured chakra with Yin chakra to create powerful genjutsu with devastating effects. The usage of his dark-natured chakra often relinquishes the requirement of hand seals but often demands an environmental requirement instead, such as with his Dark Release: Eye of the Moon which required that the moon be within view for the technique to be activated. The Dark Release served as the source for his Summoning: Phantom Resurrection where it was used to fill in the holes of an incomplete Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. Finally Kaasage advanced his development of the Inhaling Maw to such a degree that he was capable of using his entire body as a conduit for absorbing chakra. Statistics Trivia * The high amount of elemental natures that Kaasage boasts is a result of an interpretation of the Dark Release present in Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire as well as the Chimera Technique from the same movie. * The specific interpretation is that the Dark Release allowed Hiruko to absorb techniques and then utilize them as his own as long as he understood how that particular technique worked. However the unique nature of Kekkei Genkai (Nature release or otherwise) required a much more complex method otherwise the absorption would constantly fail (Which has proven deadly as seen with Hiruko's failure to create the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken), as such he created his Chimera Technique to deal with that complexity allowing him to absorb Kekkei Genkai, including advanced natures. As such I limited this character's ability to absorb techniques - confining it to only the four basic elemental natures. * Kaasage, if the s and second a are moved, becomes kasaage (嵩上げ) which can be translated to "raising", while tachi (舘) and nai (ナイ) can be translated as "the dead". * Appearances thus far: **''The Taiken'' **''Naruto: A Land Divided'' * Kaasage's personal traits are: **Kaasage's hobby is playing music, usually through Merodī. He also appears to enjoy watching the sun set. **His favourite words are "Research", and, "Chaos". **The colour associated with Kaasage is Gold. **Kaasage's favourite foods are Chicken curry with ginger, cumin, chicken balls and fried rice, as well as fish burritoes. While his least favourite food is pork. **Kaasage's favourite drinks are iced tea and hot tea with milk and sugar, he has a dislike for all forms of alcoholic beverage outside of scientific and medicinal uses. **Kaasage's goal is to create a technique that will facilitate true ressurection, requiring no master to control the revived beings, simply yet ultimately subverting death. Failing this he plans to groom a successor who will fulfill his goal in his stead. His secondary goal is to see how the world will unfold, taking particular interest in those who have the potential to be influential. *Kaasage's musical themes are: **''Planning Theme: Invasion. **''Battle Theme - Stage One: Ikari. **''Battle Theme - Stage Two: Hidan. **''Battle Theme - Third Stage: Moujuu. **''Lair Theme: Despair. **''Horizon Theme: Shennong. **''Hector Theme: Evening Moon. Quotes * (To Ava) "''We are a kindred of a sort you and I, both freaks of the civilized world." * (To Yuki) "I come to you with an offer, Yuki Kitomuria of Sunagakure, a chance to bring back those you have lost. A beloved sibling, or a loving mother perhaps?" * (To Chiyoko) "I apologize for my tardiness Lady Otokage, I was held up by an assortment of clowns and highway tax collectors." * (Possible Last Words, First Version) "I'd like to see the sun set with you Kenshi, one last... time..." * (Possible Last Words, Second Version) "Can you see it Kenshi? The sun... setting looks beautiful from here." Contract::Heihachi Honda Category:Male